vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Websites directory
*This page is against new and unregistered users. *Please keep to official accounts in relation to VOCALOID; unauthorized additions will be removed. *To recommend a community please see Thread:53344. 0-9 * 1st PLACE Co., Ltd. The official website of 1st PLACE Co., Ltd.. A-E A * AH-Software Co. Ltd. The official website of AH-Software Co. Ltd.. ---- B * Balloom is an independent Japanese record label. focuses on music by musicians who are popular on video streaming service Niconico Douga, and those who use VOCALOID software. * Bplats, Inc. The official website of Bplats, Inc.. * blog107, Hatsune Miku blog specializes in news about VOCALOID Hatsune Miku, but also general VOCALOID content. ---- C * Crypton Future Media, Inc. The official website of Crypton Future Media, Inc.. ---- D * deviantART is an online community showcasing various forms of user-made artwork. * deviantART, Vocaloid-Fanclub is hosted on deviantART. ---- E *Engloid English Language "Vocaloid" Voice Synthesis Software Infosite. F-J F * Facebook, AHS Co. Ltd. The official Facebook page for AH-Software Co. Ltd. * Facebook, i-style Project The official Facebook page for i-style Project. * Facebook, Vocaloid Avanna The official Facebook page for VOCALOID AVANNA. * Facebook, Vocaloid Bruno & Clara The official Facebook page for VOCALOID Bruno & Clara. * Facebook, GUMI from Megpoid The official Facebook page for VOCALOID GUMI. * Facebook, Vocaloid Oliver The official Facebook page for VOCALOID OLIVER. * Facebook, Vocaloid Maika The official Facebook page for VOCALOID MAIKA. * Facebook, Voctro Labs The official Facebook page for Voctro Labs, S.L.. * Facebook, VOCALOID The official Facebook page for YAMAHA Corporation VOCALOID. * FANDOM (Wikia), Black★Rock Shooter * FANDOM (Wikia), Fanloid Wiki * FANDOM (Wikia), Macne series Wiki * FANDOM (Wikia), Miku Miku Dance wiki * FANDOM (Wikia), The Evillious Chronicles Wiki * FANDOM (Wikia), Utaite Wiki * FANDOM (Wikia), UTAU wiki * FANDOM (Wikia), Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki * FANDOM (Wikia), Vocaloid Roleplay Wiki * FANDOM (Wikia), Voiceroid Wiki * FANDOM (Wikia), Vocaloid Wikia (Espanol) *FL Studio ---- G *Google, MikuMikuBeat is a site dedicated to improving the English User's Miku Miku Dance experience. ---- H * [ Place holder] There are no entries yet. ---- I * i-style Project The official website of i-style Project. ---- J * [ Place holder] There are no entries yet. K-O K * KarenT is the independent music label owned by Crypton Future Media, KARENT. ---- L * [ Place holder] There are no entries yet. ---- M * MikuMiku Chant Guide to Cheering at VOCALOID Concerts. * MikuFan News and resources about Hatsune Miku. * Music Lab * Hatsune Miku Channel specializes in news about VOCALOID Hatsune Miku along with some related VOCALOID content. * Miku, VOCALOID The French-speaking VOCALOID community - Anything about Vocaloid, UTAU, CeVIO and others : Songs, news, PVs, etc. ---- N * Niconico is a video-sharing website. Popular with Japanese Vocaloid producers. ---- O * [ Place holder] There are no entries yet. P-T P * Piapro is a collective media site hosted by Crypton Future Media. * PowerFX Systems AB. The official website of PowerFX Systems AB.. * Project DIVA France provides information about Project DIVA. * Pixiv is a Japanese online community for artists. ---- Q * [ Place holder] There are no entries yet. ---- R * Reddit, VOCALOID r/Vocaloid The Reddit VOCALOID community - Anything about Vocaloid: Songs, news, PVs, etc. ---- S * SBS Artech Co,. Ltd. The official website of SBS Artech Co,. Ltd.. * Singer Song Writer.jp The official website of Internet Co., Ltd.. * SourceForge, MultiMedia Studio * Sing & See * Soundation * SoundCloud is an online audio distribution platform. Popular with western Vocaloid producers. * Steinberg Media Technologies ---- T * Twitter, Oliver @vocaloid_oliver The official Twitter account for VOCALOID OLIVER. * Twitter, AHS公式@VOICEROID+EX Twitter, @ahsoft The official Twitter account for AH-Software Co. Ltd.. * Twitter, ギャラ子＠VOCALOID3 @galaco_vocaloid The official account for VOCALOID galaco. * Twitter, INTERNET Co., Ltd. @INTERNETjp The official Twitter account for Internet Co., Ltd.. * Twitter, i-style Project @i_style_vc3 The official Twitter account for i-style Project. * Twitter, Ki/oon Music Staff @Kioon_ch The official Twitter account for Kioon Records. * Twitter, 村上昇　@noboru1963 The official Twitter account for Murakami Noboru (Internet Co., Ltd.). * Twitter, Bil Bryant @PowerFX1 The official Twitter account for PowerFX Systems AB.. * Twitter, Rana 公式 /出版チーム らなかさん @rana_0909 The official account for VOCALOID Rana. * Twitter, SBS Artech_Vocaloid @SBS_Vocaloid The official Twitter account for SBS Artech Co,. Ltd.. * Twitter, Sonika @SonikaVocaloid The official Twitter account for VOCALOID SONiKA. * Twitter, Vocaloid Avanna @vocaloidavanna The official Twitter account for VOCALOID AVANNA. * Twitter, crypton_wat @vocaloid_cv_cfm The official Twitter account for Crypton Future Media, Inc.. * Twitter, Voctro Labs @VoctroLabs The official Twitter account for Voctro Labs, S.L.. * Twitter, Zero-G @ZERO_G_LTD The official Twitter account for Zero-G Limited. U-Z U * [ Place holder] There are no entries yet. ---- V * Vocaloid Empire is the replace for the now defunct Crecrew site which use host SeeU related content. It now host a number of media. * VOCALOTRACKS is the independent music label owned by INTERNET Co.,Ltd., VOCALOTRACKS. * Shanghai He Nian The official website of Shanghai He Nian/VOCANESE. * Voctro Labs, S.L. The official website of Voctro Labs, S.L.. * VOCALOID.COM The official VOCALOID website. * VOCALOID STORE The official VOCALOID store. * VOCALO Revolution The official website of VOCALO Revolution. * The VOCALOID-USER.NET Community & forum for Vocaloid Users. * VocaDB is a Vocaloid music database with translated artists, albums and songs. * Voca Forum General talk about Vocaloid. * Vocallective is a record label focused on the VOCALOID and UTAU software. * Vocaloidism provides information about Vocaloid, UTAU, Producers, events etc. ** Vocaloidism Lyric Entry Tutorial. ** Vocaloidism Making Japanese English. ** Vocaloidism Parameter tutorial. * Vocamania Project a community that converts Vocaloid songs to StepMania gameplay. * Vocanode Video is a western online-hub for Vocaloid and UTAU music. * Vocaloid French provides information about Vocaloid, UTAU, Producers, events etc. * Vocaloid Spanish Chilean provides information about Vocaloid, UTAU, Producers, events etc. ---- W * @wiki (at), Hatsune Miku wiki provides information about VOCALOID, VOCALOID usage, original songs, producers, and lyric content. * @wiki (at), VPVP MikuMikuDance wiki * @wiki (at), ProjectDiva wiki * Wikipedia, Adobe Audition, formerly Cool Edit Pro. * Wikipedia, Audacity the Wikipedia page for Audacity. * Wikipedia, Auto-Tune the Wikipedia page for Auto-Tune. * Wikipedia, Steinberg Nuendo * Wikipedia, VOCALOID * VOCAWIKI * Wiki Spaces, ProjectDiva wiki * RigVedaWiki, RigVeda VOCALOID * wordpress, Engloid was a site that provided information about English Vocaloids (defunct). ---- X * [ Place holder] There are no entries yet. ---- Y * YAMAHA Corporation official website of YAMAHA Corporation. * YouTube is a video-sharing website. Popular with many Vocaloid producers. * YouTube, HatsuneMiku The official YouTube channel for VOCALOID Hatsune Miku. * YouTube, VOCALOID The official VOCALOID YouTube channel operated and maintained by the YAMAHA Corporation. * YouTube (Video) Improving vocals in Vocaloid + Audacity by Azuralunar. ---- Z * Zero-G Limited The official website of Zero-G Limited. Navigation Category:Browse Category:Websites